thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Warrior Cats Role Play Wiki:Character Art/Charart for Approval
Starlight ~ Medicine Cat Up for approval. Blur it a bit, and color in her pads. And some lf the spots are on the lineart, could you fix that? Also, it's bigger than I thought it'd be. Could you shrink it? =3 --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 03:18, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll get that done and have a new one posted. ;) this one is only the full size, and when it gets approved (if..XD ) Of course I'll shrink it. <3 ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 04:21, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Never mind with the shrinking. I figured it out. x3 Also, please blur it and add shading. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 04:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Are you still working on this? You have until December 7th to get the new image up. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 23:26, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm still working on it. I'm at school all day and at my Dad's all weekend, as I am right now, and I have none of my blanks or the right editing software to do it on my Dad's laptop. e.e Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 23:53, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Alright. You can have more time. x3 -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 01:00, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Swankit - Kit This is Swankit. Comments? I'd have to say, you're amaaaaazing. I think, maybe, you could darken the ear fur some more? It's amazing. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 03:10, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. =3 And I'll darken it once I get a chance. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 07:03, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Can you please darken it for me? My computer broke, so all I have is my iPad. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 04:27, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I can do that, just let me get these other ones up and completed. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 23:19, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Wolfspirit's Kit This is just up for comments- I don't want to approve it just yet. x.x I tried out the layering and stuff and this is what happened.. Should I do this more or just stick to the traditional stuff I normally do? Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 16:11, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Keep trying with the layers. You're getting better. =3 Also, it's amazing. Though white on her chest looks a bit odd... --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 21:59, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I like it. It's all funny and derpy, but if you don't like it I can change it here in a few days or so. I'm going to edit all the photos I need too as of tomorrow if I can squeeze them in. :P Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 05:18, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I'd prefer it if you changed it, but you can choose. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 00:01, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Skyfeather ~ Warrior Here is Skyfeather's charart. Comments? --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 00:01, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Since no one's commented, she's been approved. The same goes for Moonbriar. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 03:42, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Moonbriar ~ Medicine Cat Comments? --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 00:01, January 13, 2013 (UTC)